MeeMeehontas
Chris1701 Spoof of Walt Disney Classic 1995 Pocahontas Cast * Pocahontas-MeeMee (Monkey ball) * Captain John Smith-Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Governor Ratcliffe-Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Meeko-Himself * Filit-Himself * Pecry-Himself * Chief Powhatan-Kerchak (Tarzan) * Grandmother Willow as Herself * Nakoma-Trek (Tarzan) * Kocoum-Dr Bad Baboon (Super Monkey Ball ) * Kekata-Zugor (Tarzan 2) * Thomas-Jaune Tom () * Wiggins-Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Ben and Lon-Tom and Jerry * Indians-Various Monkeys and Gorilizas * Settlers-Various Pets Scene: * MeeMeehontas Part 1-The Virginia Company * MeeMeehontas Part 2-The Storm * MeeMeehontas Part 3-Main Title/Steady as the Beating Drum * MeeMeehontas Part 4-MeeMee's Apearance/Kerchak Talk About Dr.Bad Baboon * MeeMeehontas Part 5-Steady as The Beating Durm (Reprise)/Just Around the River * MeeMeehontas Part 6-MeeMee Sees Grandmother Willo/Listen to your Heart * MeeMeehontas Part 7-Arrived In Virginia/Tom Sawyer Meets Meeko and Filit * MeeMeehontas Part 8-The Apes Knows About the Vistors/Jenner Called the New Jamestown * MeeMeehontas Part 9-Mine Mine Mine * MeeMeehontas Part 10-MeeMee Meets Tom Sawyer/Listen with your Heart (Reprise) * MeeMeehontas Part 11-The Apes Attack * MeeMeehontas Part 12-Unsual Words * MeeMeehontas Part 13-Colors of the Wind * MeeMeehontas Part 14-Back at Camp * MeeMeehontas Part 15-Tom Sawyer Sees MeeMee Again * MeeMeehontas Part 16-Tom Sawyer Meets Grandmother Willow * MeeMeehontas Part 17-The Warriors are Here/Tom Sawyer Argued With Jenner * MeeMeehontas Part 18-MeeMee Runs into The Woods/Jaune Tom Followed Tom Sawyer * MeeMeehontas Part 19-Trek Gets Help/Meeko and Scamp's Fight/Grandmother Willow Shows Everyone the Ripple * MeeMeehontas Part 20-MeeMee and Tom Sawyer's Kiss/Dr.Bad Baboon Tries Kills Tom Sawyer * MeeMeehontas Part 21-If I Never Knew you * MeeMeehontas Part 22-Savages/MeeMee Remembered Her Dreams * MeeMeehontas Part 23-Savages (Reprise)/Kerchak Change His Path/Jenner Shoots Tom Sawyer * MeeMeehontas Part 24-I'II Always be With you * MeeMeehontas Part 25-End Credits ''Movie Used * 'Pocahontas (1995)' 'Clips Shows Movies and Games' * 'Super Monkey Ball (2001)' * 'Tom Sawyer (2000)' * 'Tarzan (1999)' * 'Lady and the Tramp 2:Scamp's Advenutres (2001)' * 'Tarzan 2 (2005)' * 'Super Monekey Ball 2:Instruction Booklet' * 'Super Moonkey Ball:Deluxe Website' * 'Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992)' * 'Gay Purr-ee (1962)' * 'The Secret of NIMH (1982)' Voice * 'Irene Bebard' * 'Judy Kuhn' * 'Mel Gibson' * 'John Kassir' * 'Frank Welkwer' * [[Russell Means|Russell Means]] * 'Linda Hunt' * 'Michelle St John' * 'Gordon Totoosis' * 'Jim Cummings' * 'James Apaumut Fall' * 'David Ogden Stiers' * 'Billy Connolly' * 'Joe Baker' * 'Konami Yoshida' * 'Rhett Akins' * 'Lance Henriksen' * 'George Carlin' * 'Rosie ODonnell' * 'April Winchell' * 'Roger Bart' * 'Scott Wolf' * 'Robert Goulet' * 'Richard Kind' * 'Dana Hill' * [[Paul Shenar|Paul Shenar]] * 'Aldo Ray' 'Music Used' * 'Colors of the Wind Preformed by Vanessa Williams' 'Directed By' * 'Chris1701' 'Trivia' * 'This Chris1701 Frist Played Movie Jenner Appears not with ratigan' 'Next:' * [[Tom Sawyerladdin|Tom Sawyerladdin]] ''' '' '' '''''Gallery MeeMee 2.png Tom Sawyer.png Meeko in Pocahontas.jpg Flit the Hummingbird.jpg Percy in Pocahontas.jpg Jenner.png Kerchak.jpg Category:Chris1701 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs